


"Intemperate" Indeed

by Spellcast



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Agender Peggy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M, Foster AU, Hurt!Alex, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent!Alex, King and Eacker are dicks, LMM References, M/M, Martha is BAMF, Mentions of self-harm, Multi, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Phillip isn't related to Ham Ham, Polyamory, Self-Harm, Trans!Angelica, Washingdad, Washingmom, ill add more later, non-binary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellcast/pseuds/Spellcast
Summary: It's a sad story that they struggle to learn. And it's harder to hear with every word being slurred with screams and tears. The white pinpricks of stars can be your only solace in this darkened world. People say they'd love to see it get brighter... Are they lying?(Updates Fridays, Wensdays, and Saturdays)





	1. Welcome, Welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Branching out fuckers.  
> (Okay, I'm a Brit, I have no,clue how American foster systems work.)

"Alexander Hamilton, age thirteen, male. He moved from Nevis, a Caribbean island, to America round a year ago. His Mother died, Father left, Brother isn't listed. He stayed with his cousin for a few months before the cousin kicked his bucket. This would be his fifth home in the course of two months. He was kicked out for abrasive behavior, as said by the hosts."

Alexander heard the muffle talking of the social worker, Mr.Adams, on the phone. He seemed to be begging for this person to take him. Alex sighed, dragging his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them. He heard Mr.Adams thanking whoever else was on the line. The older slammed the office door open and strode to Alex. "Alright, twit. Get up. Grab your things." Mr.Adams instructed him harshly, dragging him to the beat up car. 

Mr.Adams practically shoved Alex into the passanger seat while he got in the driver's seat. Alex had confirmed he did not like Mr.Adams. He was, handsy. He poked and prodded at Alex, hands lingered too long, and had this look in his eyes... just like...  
Alex stopped thinking before he broke into a panic attack. He huffed, staring at his battered bag and shoes. Mr.Adams began to speak, his gruff voice filling the silent car.

"I am taking you to the Washington's. These are good people Alexander, so don't screw this up." He said as they drove. "Virginia is nice in the spring, so suck it up." 

Virginia...

Alex blanked for the rest of the ride, blocking out any noise. 

\----?0000000000?----

He woke from his spaced stance as they pulled towards a gate. Alex hated gates. They wouldn't let you out, they were cages. They trapped you in.

Mr.Adams pulled Alex out of the car towards the large house consisting of a large door. After three knocks, the door opened, and a large man towered over him and Mr.Adams. Alex could feel himself trembling.

"George!" Mr.Adams greeted kindly to the mountain of a man, who shook Mr.Adams' hand in return and replied, "John, great to see you again." George looked over at Alex, he smiled, "I assume that youre Alex, correct?" 

Alex didn't respond. He felt frozen. He managed a seeming nod and adjusted his bag. He looked up when he heard a light squeal, "Oh my god! He's so small!" A small, chubby women squeezed past George and ran towards Alex, a bright smile on her face. "George! Look at him, he's like a little doll!" She squealed, hugging Alex's petit form. Alex didnt move, frightened to move. "Martha..." The women, seemingly Martha, let go of Alex and apologized, "Sorry, sorry! He's just so tiny! Welcome to your new home Alex!" She beamed.

Mr.Adams grabbed Alex's wrist, "Lemme just talk with the kid before I leave, okay?" He dragged Alex a little ways out, a leaned next to his ear. "Okay, you fucking creole bastard. Don't fuck up in the house. If I get a call that they don't want you, I will give you a worse fate than death-" 

"John. Step away from the boy before /I/ give you a fate worse than death." Alex flinched at George's enraged tone. Mr.Adams backed up, giving a quick nod before piling into his car and driving away.

George looked down at Alex, who was shivering like he was covered in ice. George put a hand on the younger's small shoulder, but Alex flinched violently and stared at George with fear in every move. "Alexander. Are you alright?" Martha inched towards Alex, who stared at her and scooted a bit closer to her; farther from George. 

George sighed, following Alex and his wife as she led the teenager into the house.

Something was off, but he'd figure out what it was later.


	2. Hello, Hello

Alex shuffled into the large house, along side Martha, who was bantering over something about how ridiculous George acts. He couldn't help but giggle slightly at the woman's playful mocks towards her husband.

She instantly changed the subject:  
"Alex, let me just say how much I love your hair! It's so long! I would love to style it one day! Oh, this is amazing! Lafayette would also love your hair! That boy is so nice by the way! Comes over every other day and gives me a pastry from the café! He works there! Maybe you and I could go sometimes, Alex-"

Before she could continue ranting, Alex stumbled, his elbow hitting a vase sitting on a shelf. The said boy tried to catch the pot before it hit the ground, smashing the china into bits.

Alex exhaled, eyes wide. He whimpered a bit and turned to Martha, who was staring at the shards on the ground.

He choked up, raising his hands over his face, whispering horsely, "I-im so s-sorry. I did-didn’t mean to-"

He came to a halt when Martha laughed, "It's okay! Its just a vase! I'll get a new one!" She said simply, taking Alex's shaking hand and pulling him up the stairs. 

"Okay, Alex! I'll show you your room, You get changed into some nicer clothes, and we'll all head down to that cafe I was talking about, and you'll meet those boys I told you about!" Martha finsihed, pushing Alex into a large room.

"See you in a bit, 'Lex!"

Alex stood, clutching his bag, confused. He walked to the large bed in the far corner. It had a canopy, a fucking canopy! He felt the tips of his mouth raise slightly. There was a large closet across from it, Piled with hangers. There was a desk was a small lamp, it had an old fashioned ink pot and quill pen, put near those were and array of pencils and pens of all kinds.  
There was also a small table with a few chairs, and a rose red rug spilled across the night black rug. The walls were a soft creme, giving off a homey feeling. 

Alexander smiled, he set his bag on the desk, and plopped down on the rug, sighing.


	3. Ice Cream? Ice Cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff.

Alex shuffled about as Martha gushed over his clothes. He just went to the mall with the woman and she was already piling clothes into bags and slamming money on counters.

Alex loved hanging with Martha. Despite knowing her as a mother for only two days, he knew much about her, and she him, even with his limited communication. 

Martha gave him a phone, which didn't have much on it. She also gave him a laptop, which he took a quick liking to. The woman dragged him to a quiet coffee shop near the mall after they left. She told Alex how to use the computer and got coffees for them both.

Alex smiled as he listened to his mother gush about her job and George. 

Mother.

Alexander didn't know if he had the right to use that word. Was this setup temporary? Was this out of pity? Do they actually hate him? Did Martha get annoyed with him when he saw mountains of things he wanted? 

Alex could feel his breathing labor and tears prick his eyes. He could tell Martha saw something was wrong, because she was walking him out to the car.

He struggled to listen to Martha talk him down, try to help, play music, sing, do anything. He could feel tears stream down and his throat clog up. He let it go. 

For half an hour, he sat with Martha in the car, sobbing. He mumbled out his thoughts, hoped for answers to his questions. He felt Martha's hand on his back, put there reluctantly as if he was going to crumble to dust immediately if she touched him.

After Alex calmed down, Martha drove out to a park. It was small and quiet, like the cafe. It didn't have a nice coffee and books smell. It smelled of trees and flowers. It was beautiful. 

He and his mother, -as Martha happily confirmed-, sat in the grass and ate ice cream. Before long Martha piped, "We should invite George to come with us next time!" 

Alex froze, nodding hesitantly. He hasn't warmed up to George like he has Martha. George terrified him. But he didn’t want Martha downcast at his denial of George joining next time.

Martha smiled, "Oh! 'Lex! You have school starting, and there are these sweet boys I know from that cafe, remember? They go to your school! Maybe you can get to know them and-" Martha perked up, wiggling her eyebrows playfully, "get to know, know, them." 

Alex went red, causing Martha to snort and laugh uncontrollably. "Kidding! Kidding! ....Maybe." 

Alex smiled and hugged Martha, how was genuinely surprised by the contact. 

Martha's smile grew as she hugged back, "Okay, that's enough hugging!" She stood up, dragging Alex's shorter frame with her, causing him to laugh, "More ice cream!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love Martha.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, longer chapters shall ensue!


End file.
